Les paumées dans Vampire Knight
by Lover-Hearts
Summary: Annie, Azel, Léa, Lorina ou Sofia ? Laquelle est la plus folle ? Mais surtout, qui le deviendra en entrant dans le monde de Vampire Knight ! Surtout si elles doivent sacrifier des baisers pour en sortir ! Fou rire garantis à 100% avec ces OC complétement folles
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis un peu nerveuse car c'est ma première fiction, soyez indulgent face à mon piètre talent car ce chapitre ne sera pas le meilleur en action mais juste une introduction et un début d'action! Enfin bref, commençons !

Lover-Hearts : Aujourd'hui, c'est Annie qui le dit !

Azel : Hein, pourquoi elle ?!

Lorina : C'est vrai ! Pourquoi l'auteure favorise Annie !

Annie : Parce que je suis importante, alors c'est moi qui commence !

Sofia : Azel, Lorina, c'est pas grave puisque qu'après c'est nous qui le feront !

Léa : J'avoue, détendez vous ( Sa rime! Hé hé) !

Azel : Bon d'accord...

Annie : Les personnages de manga de ce CrossOver n'appartiennent qu'à leurs auteurs et les autres appartiennent à Lover-Hearts !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Qu'est qu'on fout là et pourquoi les gens nous regarde avec des yeux rouges ?! WTF

Comme d'hab', Annie, Azel, Sofia, Lorina et Léa étaient chez Sofia ( elle a la plus grande maison sinon on ne là pas du tout harceler pour qu'on puisse venir chez elle! u_u) à regarder des animes et lire des mangas, elles étaient divisées en 2 groupes, l'un lisait des mangas (elles étaient trois) et l'autre regardait une anime ( elles étaient deux). Dans le Groupe 1 chacune lisaient un manga différent Sofia lisait Vampire Knight, Léa dévorait Black Butler et Lorina bavait sur Shugo Chara et dans l'autre groupe, Azel était à fond dans Fairy Tail et Annie prenait des DVD dans le placard tout en zieutant l'anime qui passait sur la télé.

-Oh il est trop mimi Yoru, disait Lorina en rougissant.

-Ouais j'avoue- AH ! Grell-sama ! Disait Léa

-Vous allez vous taire ! Il y a Takuma-sama qui sort son épée contre son vieux, alors la ferme ! gueula Sofia

-Votre gueules, il y a Gérard/Jellal là ! Cria la Azel la myope.

-Putain, vous êtes toutes aussi désespérantes les une que les autres, soupira Annie

-Oh ! Ta gueule Le Cône Asperge. Disait Léa

-La ferme ! Ballon de football ! Rétorqua Le Cône Asperge

-Arrêté de vous disputez les filles ! Dirent les trois autres en même temps

-Vos gueules les plates ! Dit le ballon de foot

-è_é ¤

Voilà qu'une bagarre général commença et qui fut vite arrêter quand la mère de Sofia annonça le dîner ( bande de goinfres !). Elles s'assirent toute autour de la table et allèrent commencer à manger quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-On s'en fout, personne ne me dérangent pendant mon repas !

Et alors les coups devenait de plus en plus fort et insupportable, alors le sang-chaud de la famille ( elles se considèrent comme une famille) se leva suivit de Léa puis Lorina après Azel et enfin Sofia, elles ouvrirent la porte comme des bourrins.

-QUOI ?! s'écrièrent les « douces » jeunes filles...

Personne, une pu***n de salop***e de sa grand-mère de personne s'étaient amusée à les faire sortirent de l'intérieur chaud de chez eux ( enfin de chez Sofia ) pour faire une blague, l'équipe de bras-cassée étaient sur le point d'entrer dans une rage folle quand une voix les interpella, une voix qu'elles connaissaient bien...

-Au mieux d'être sur le point de s'énerver comme Luchia quand je suis dans son bain, regarder en bas !

Ce qu'elles firent, et ce qu'elle virent les firent écarquiller les yeux... Hippo, Hippo le pingouin de Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch devant leurs yeux, Non mais attend vous plaisantez là c'est juste un piaf en cosplay c'est pas Hippo, se disaient les bras-cassées.

-Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, je sais que je suis beau mais arrêtez... ! Dit le canard

-Vue comme ça en dirait Annie ! Gloussa Azel

-Ta gueule salope.

-Oh... trop mimi en dirait un blaireau ! S'écria la fan des mascottes un peu stupide ( j'ai nommé Lorina...)

-Goût de merde... murmura Léa à Sofia qui hocha la tête

-Brève de bavardage veuillez me suivre ! Dit le piaf

-D'accord ! S'écria Lorina.

Le Piaf les emmena à une voiture juste en face de la maison.

* * *

P.D.V Sofia :

De toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à suivre un pingouin qui parle, surtout que c'est Hippo...- MERDE ! j'ai oublié de prévenir Maman qu'on s'est cassées, mon portable, mon portable...

mon portable est dans la chambre... Purée je vais me faire défoncer et vue que c'est Maman elle va mettre des avis de recherches et tout le tralala et on entendra dans les infos « Cinq jeunes filles sont portée disparu, le suspect, selon la mère, frappe à la porte plusieurs fois puis attends que les gens sortent pour les enlevées » et quand on nous aura retrouvé « le suspect était en faites un pingouin, les cinq filles assurèrent toute qu'il parlait alors elles durent aller dans un asile... » Non je veux pas allez à l'asile il faut que je trouve quelqu'un ayant un portable !( Attention voici... Question pour un champion )

Question 1 !Quelle est la personne qui est le plus sur son portable...c'est c'est ? LEA !

Je me suis tourner vers Léa qui comme par hasard dormait et quand Léa dort personne ne peut la réveillée...

Question 2 ! Qui est la deuxième personne qui est le plus sur son portable et qui est insomniaque... c'est c'est ? ANNIE !

Cette fois je me tourna vers Annie qui étaient sur son portable et qui avait l'air d'envoyé un message et me dit

-Si tu veux prévenir ta mère je l'ai déjà fait.

Je lâcha un petit « ouf » j'avais oublier que Annie était la plus sadique, manipulatrice et calculatrice de notre petit groupe.

Pas de P.D.V

Les bras-cassées arrivèrent devant un manoir sombre et délabré ( celui de Slender ! ***** baf** * **ta gueule Annie ) Hippo les firent monter au 3ème étage ce qui fit que Annie, Léa et Lorina étaient essouffler pendant que Azel et Sofia montèrent les escaliers en mode narmol.

Arriver à l'étage ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce sombre avec une fenêtre dont la lumière éclairer sur un bureau sur lequel était un appareil photo ancien et un siège retourner quand une voix se mit à dire :

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous allez aller dans un autre monde pour poser un sceau et que je vous expliquerai la suite après. Disait la voix d'un voix froide

-D'accord ! la Lancer mascotte-girl!

-What the... commença les autres filles quand l'appareil photo émit un bruit étrange et les flasha d'un coup d'une lumière crevant les yeux ( vous avez pas qu'a roulez trop vite- blague pourrie je l'avoue...)

-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK ! termina les jeunes filles

Puis trou noir... Annie se réveilla en 1ère et pas parce que elle est insomniaque...

- Oh les grosses vaches bouger de sur moi j'crois que je vais crever ! Gueula Annie au sol.

-Désolé je peux pas bouger il faut que Gertrude ( Azel ) se lève en 1ère. Dit Léa au dessus d'Annie

-Eh Oh Gertrude ! Dit Sofia calmement.

-Lève-toi Gertrude ! Dit mascotte-girl en haussant un peu le ton

-Hum... vos gueule les filles. Dit Gertrude

-PUTAIN TU VAS TE LEVER DE SUR NOUS OU ON TE CREVE LES YEUX, GERTRUDE ! crièrent en cœur les filles

Gertru- euh Azel se leva d'un bond puis les autres se levèrent à leurs tours. Azel leurs dit un petit désolé qu'elles acceptèrent car elles n'étaient pas rancunières sauf Sofia, Annie, et... En-faite si !

Brefons (petite expression inventé par mes soins ), redevenons sérieux ! Les enfants regardèrent autour d'elle sauf Lorina qui cueillait des fleurs ( on se demande pourquoi ) Quand Azel vit un bâtiment qui avait un signe qu'elle reconnut.

-Oh les blaireaux, regardez ce serait pas l'académie Cross ! Dit Azel

-Tu as du prendre trop de chicha que j'ai fait pousser dans le jardin de Sofia ! Cria Lorina

-Quoi ?! S'indigna Sofia

-Qui êtes vous et que faites-vous ici au beau milieu de la nuit ! S'écria une voix de fille

-On rentre de boîte ! dit Léa d'un ton sarcastique.

Après avoir vu à qui Léa avait affaire elle écarquilla les yeux, devant elle Yuki Cross avec son air sévère maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, NON ! Et derrière elle se tenait le beau, le froid, le beau ( j'crois je l'ai déjà dit) le magnifique Zero Kiryuu ! Kyaaah /

Les bras-cassées n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, deux personnages de Vampire Knight devant elles, elles avaient pas l'air paumées.

-Ah ! Euh... Moi c'est Annie Takumi et nous sommes nouvelles on cherchait le bureau du directeur et nous nous sommes perdus...

-Au beau milieu de la nuit et... en pyjama...? demanda Zero soucieux

-Euh... Bah... on est folle ! on vient de sortirent de l'hôpital psychiatrique et des fois on perd un peu la tête, vaut mieux ne pas vous approchez de nous...! s'exclama Annie d'un air paumé

-Hum... venez on vous conduit au bureau du directeur ! Leurs dit Yuki en changeant de sujet

* * *

P.D.V Azel :

Nous étions en train de marcher vers le bureau du directeur, j'y crois pas... Annie a réduit toute mes chance avec Zero à 1%, je veux prendre une corde et un tabouret et me pendre à un arbre déjà qu'avec Zero c'est foutu, si je suis dans Vampire Knight sa veux dire que IL n'est pas loin...

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent quand on arriva devant le bâtiment, à l'intérieur c'était comme dans l'anime, lumineux et tout le reste, nous sommes montés au bureau du directeur, nous étions devant la porte enfin moi j'étais derrière car je savais ce qu'il allait se passé si j'étais devant...

et j'avais vu juste, Lorina ouvrit la porte quand le directeur de l'Académie Cross lui sauta dessus.

-Yuki ma chérie, tu ma tellement manqué * le directeur lève la tête * mais, tu n'est pas Yuki !

-Non, moi je suis Loriri, monsieur !

Yuki Prit le mot.

- Ces filles sont apparemment nouvelles ici alors je vous l'ai ai amener.

-Ah merci ma Yuki chérie, tu peux retourner faire ta ronde avec mon Zero.

-Je ne suis pas votre fils et encore moins à vous ! Contesta Zero en question

Les deux chargés de discipline ont quitté la pièce ( NON ZERO ATTENDS ! ) et le directeur se mit à parler.

-Alors, vous êtes les mignonne petites vampires qui ce sont inscrit hier. Dit le directeur en redevenant sérieux.

-Hein? Sofia canard

-…. dis-je en regardant le directeur avec des yeux rond

-Vous devez vous trompez On est de simples humaines et on ne c'est jamais inscrit. Contredit Annie

-Si, si, hier j'ai même vu votre dossier il y avait 3 vampires aristocrates et 2 Sangs-Purs. Dit-il en montrant MOI et ( comme par hasard ) Annie.

-Quoi pourquoi (encore Annie ?! ) elles ?!

-Eh bien je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi ce sont des Sangs-Purs. Dit le directeur d'un air dubitatif

Et ce fut mon 2ème suicide, déjà Zero croit que je suis folle, et maintenant, il va me détester car je suis un Sangs-purs !... Attendez... POURQUOI ON ME DIT QUE JE SUIS UN SANG-PURS ET AUX AUTRES QUE CE SONT DES VAMPIRES ! WTF !

* * *

Pas de P.D.V

Les fillettes regardèrent le directeur d'un air béat ( sauf Lorina qui enlevé les pétales des fleurs qu'elle avait cueillit, on se demande encore pourquoi...) quand le directeur reprit.

-Et comme vous avez l'air gentille, vous êtes maintenant inscrit à l'académie Cross. Vous semblez êtres aussi inséparable alors vous aurez une chambre à cinq ! Dites merci à Papa !

-Merci, Papa, qui est qui. Dit Lorina

Le directeur sortit de la pièce suivit des filles avec le même air paumée de tout à l'heure. Quand il reprit.

-Je vous accompagne à la Night Class, là-bas, vous rencontrerez le président de la Night Class, Kaname Kuran-san.

Soudain, les filles s'arrêtèrent. Elles se tournèrent toute vers Azel. Cette dernière était entouré d'une aura noir. L'arrêt soudain des demoiselles fit tourner le directeur vers elles, et vit Azel qui fulminait.

-Vous avez dit, Kaname... Kuran...? demanda Slender * baf * c'est moi l'auteur ! Demanda Azel

-Eh bien oui pourquoi ? Répond l'ancien hunter

Il avait prononcé le nom de celui qu'on ne devait pas prononcé le nom ( pas Voldemort hein ) devant Azel... Kanoé Kayak alias Kanapé Kuran alias Monsieur Bouche alias Kaname Kuran !

-Oh pour rien... répondit Azel avec un sourire aussi faux que ses cheveux. EH ! L'auteur ta intérêt à te la fermé !

Quelque minute plus tard notre petit groupe et le directeur était arrivé devant la chambre de Monsieur Bouche, le directeur frappa et entra dans la chambre de Monsieur Bouche suivit des folles.

-Bon soir Kaname, je te présente de nouvelles vampires dont deux Sangs-Purs. Tout ce que tu as a faire c'est les faire visiter les lieux./le directeur regarde sa montre/ j'ai un rendez je te laisse. Le directeur s'en alla sur ces dernier mots qui laissa un gros blanc dans la salle... celui-ci se fut coupé par Monsieur Bouche.

-Bon soir mesdemoiselles, je me présente, je suis Ka-

-/regard noir/ Kaname Kuran ! Nous savons toute qui tu es dans cette salle è_é ! Dit Azel

-Eh bien Eh bien, il semble que vous éprouvé une haine profonde envers moi. Répondit Kaname d'un visage impassible

-Euh... veuillez excusez son impolitesse ! Je me présente Takumi Annie, je suis tout comme vous une Sangs-purs, et voici ma sœur Azel Takumi. Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance.

-De même.

-Eh Annie ! Pourquoi ta pris le nom de Usui dans Maid-Sama ?! Demanda Lorina en jetant ses ses pétales de fleurs dans la pièce.

-Ferme là Lorina et présente toi au lieu d'exorciser la pièce avec tes fleurs ! Dit Annie

-Comment tu sais ? : )

-PRÉSENTE TOI !

C'est moi, Lorina Marijuanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cria-t-Elle

-/Lorina se fait piétiner par Léa/ Elle c'est Lorina Tsukiyomi et moi je suis Léa Sutcliff, *yoroshiku !

-Et moi c'est Sofia Imijo, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi aussi. Ruka, la personne qui est derrière vous, va vous montrer votre chambre.

Les filles se retournèrent, Ruka était bien là, elle a fait signe de la suivre et c'est barrée, l'équipe de bras-cassées se mirent à la suivre sauf Léa qui resta pour dire :

-Au revoir je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Et partit sur ses mots. Arrivée dans leurs chambre il y avait des bagages et cinq lits, la chambre était luxueuse. Quand une d'elle se tourna pour fermer la porte Ruka était déjà partit. Les jeunes filles s'installèrent chacune sur un lit et se mirent à discuté :

-Alors si on résume notre situation, tous ça c'est à cause de Lorina ! accusa Sofia

-Quoi ?!

-Ouais ! Si t'avais pas suivit le Piaf on n'en serait jamais arrivé là ! Approuva Annie

-Mais arrêter de jeter la faute sur Lorina, elle est juste conne, ce n'est pas de sa faute... défendit Léa

-Ouai- QUOI ?!

Ceci ce termina sur un débat pour savoir si c'était la faute à Lorina ou pas. Un débat dont Azel ne prit pas pare, elle, était resté dans un coin à marmonner des choses...

-Je vais lui faire payer le fait... D'AVOIR EXISTER ! MWAHAHAHAHA !

Et voici comment se termina la journée de nos bras-cassées préféré et commença celle de nos vampires préféré ( ou pas!)...

* * *

ET voilà c'était mon 1er chapitre un peu court, alors pour me faire pardonner ma flemmardise de 1er chapitre le prochain sera beaucoup plus longs ! Donner moi la force de faire le 2ème avec des Reviews et alors là si i review mon prochain chapitre aura 5 000 mot et si 10 je mettrai 10 000 mots. Mais n'en profiter pas pour mettre plein de review et me faire galérer à faire 20 000 mots par exemple. A plus !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre, qui au début sera comme le 1er chapitre et après sa changera ( vous verrez c'est trop dur à expliquer ) et vous me direz si vous aimez ou pas ! Petite réponse à ma toute première review :

Aria : Je suis contente que tu trouve ça amusant car c'était le but, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur que mon humour ne convienne pas mais tu me soulage. Et pour répondre à ta question, Azel en veux beaucoup à Kaname car à un moment dans l'anime et dans le manga, Kaname blesse Zero et depuis elle a une dent contre Kaname.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Vampire Knight n'appartienne qu'a Matsuri Hino-sama et les autres m'appartienne tout entier !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Premier jour de cour = premier jour de bordel !

Le lendemain de leur débats, c'était Lundi la première journée de cours à la Night Class. Notre petite bande de bras-cassée préféré était réveiller.

Coucou tout le monde, bien dormi ? Demanda Sofia

Ouais et toi ? Dit Léa

Narmol. Répondit Sofia

Qui se lave en 1ère ?

Moi, moi, moi ! s'excita Lorina

OK...

Azel, tu te lave avec moi ? demanda Lorina

Plutôt crevé...

T'es méchante sniff !

Tu peux chialer je m'en fout complet !

Mini biscuit partit chialer dans la salle de bain en se douchant, puis quand elle eu finit ce fut au tour d'Azel, suivit de Sofia, après Annie et sa se termina avec Léa. Elles mirent toutes l'uniforme de la Night Class, celles-ci se mirent à le commenté.

Vous trouvez pas que la jupe est... un peu courte...? demanda Annie

C'est sur que pour une personne qui porte toujours des jeans, s'exclama Léa d'un ton moqueur, c'est court !

C'est sur pour une personne qui porte toujours des shorts, c'est long ! Contra Annie avec une pointe d'énervement

Grr

Oh la, arrêté un peu, Annie, si tu trouve sa court met un collant en dessous et toi Léa tu remonte la jupe vers ton ventre. Intervint Sofia

Eh ! J'ai jamais trouvé sa court ! Dit Léa

BWAHAHAHAHA !

Elles se sont toute tournées vers Lorina. Léa l'interpella :

Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait... ça...?

C'est pour savoir quand on sort voir les autres vampires ? Demanda Lorina d'une voix innocente

Tu crois qu'ils sont debout à cette heure là.

Je veux juste sortir de la chambre !

Il n'y avait qu'a le dire .

P.D.V Annie :

On est toute sortie de la chambre. Je regarda autour de moi, nous avions l'air d'être dans un couloir où il y avait plusieurs porte, c'était sûrement d'autres chambres. On s'est dirigé vers les escaliers, arrivé devant la première marche, je jeta un coup d'œil au filles puis en bas, il y avait deux vampires que je reconnu, Senri Shiki et Rima Toya, toujours avec leurs air je-m'en-foutiste. Quand nous sommes toute descendu il eu un gros blanc, je n'osais pas me présenté. Mais Lorina coupa se blanc.

Lorina : Bonjour les gens ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Rima : Bonjour...

Lorina :Je m'appelle Lorina et j'ai des crocs comme toi !

Léa : Excusez la s'il vous plaît ! Je m'appelle Léa Sutcliff, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Sofia : Moi je m'appelle Sofia Ichi-Imijo enchanté !

Shiki la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Alors je me mis à parlé pour distraire un peu ce regard suspect.

Moi : Je suis Annie Takumi, prenez soins de moi.

Azel : Moi c'est Azel Takumi, prenez soins de moi aussi ! Et vous ?

Shiki : Senri Shiki, enchanté...

Rima : Rima Toya, pockys ? Dit-elle en montrant la boite.

Lorina : Oui moi j'en veux ! J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimm !

Lorina prit un pockys. Un peu plus tard, d'autres vampires descendu dont Aido Hanabusa, Ruka Souen, Takuma Ichijo, Kain Akatsuki...Quand arriva Kaname Kuran, je me suis tourner vers Azel qui était entourée de la même aura noir qu'hier, alors Kaname commença à parler.

Kaname : C'est l'heure.

Tout les vampire ce mirent à sortirent dehors, moi et les filles attendirent qu'il sortent tous pour sortir. Et comme prévu il y avait plein de filles dehors qui criait des « Idol-sempai ! » et des « Wild-sempai »quand j'entendis .

Fille 1 : T'a vu il y a des nouvelles !

Fille 2 : Regarde, celle-là est géante, c'est pas courant de mettre un collant sous sa jupe mais sa lui va bien !

Fille 1 : Oh et regarde les trois filles là, elles sont toutes petite pas sûr qu'elles soit lycéennes !ha ha !

Azel entendu cette phrase et cria :

Azel : Eh toi là ! COMMENT OSE-TU DIRE QUE JE SUIS PETITE JE VAIS TE TUER !

Tout le monde se tût et se tourna vers Azel, je vis qu'elle commença à devenir rouge alors je décida de l'aider...

Pas de P.D.V

Annie mit sa main sur la tête de Azel et s'accroupit devant elle.

Annie : Azel, je sais que tu déteste qu'on dise que tu es petite, mais il ne faut pas s'énerver sur ces demoiselles innocente, d'accord ?

Azel : Oui...

Et Annie fit un bisous sur le front de Azel, tout monde regarda cette scène avec attention puis une fille parla.

Fille 1 : Cette aura chaleureuse et protectrice c'est...c'est...

Filles : C'est une grande sœur ! /

Fille 1 : Onee-sama ( sa veut dire grande sœur ) comment vous appelez-vous ?

Annie :euh.. moi ? Je suis Annie Takumi, mais appelez moi Annie, /fait un baise-main à une fille/ jolie jeune fille...

La fille en question :Kyaaah / !

Léa : Son côté playboy refait surface après tant d'année d'absence...

Filles : Moi aussi Annie onee-sama !

Annie : Désolé j'ai cours ! Demain peut-être !

Annie détala vers les bâtiment en devançant la Night Class. Puis quand les autres filles arriva elle était déjà assise au fond de la salle de classe, les quatre autres jeune filles s'installa à côté.

Léa : Ben dis donc Annie tu deviens lesbienne !

Annie : Non c'est juste que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les mettre dans ma poche au cas où j'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre un jour...

Azel : Tu es si diabolique !

Elles se tapa toutes une barre ensemble qui fut interrompu par Aido.

Aido : Eh toi, la nouvelle, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup alors fait attention !

Annie : Qui ? Moi ?

Aido : Oui toi !

Annie : Déjà de 1, si tu as été bien élever tu dois savoir qu'on ne s'adresse pas au gens en disant « eh toi » et de 2, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ?

Aido : Je n'apprécie pas les gens qui vole mes fans !

Annie : Ces filles ne t'appartienne pas ! En plus, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle commence à te trouver ringard !

Le groupe des filles se mit à rire, Aido adressa un regard froid à Annie et retourna à sa place. Quand le professeur arriva les filles arrêtèrent leurs rires.

Professeur : Bonsoir, aujourd'hui nous avons de nouvelles élèves, veuillez vous présentez.

Lorina : Bonjour les gens! Je m'appelle Lorina Tsukiyomi et je suis devenu fan de pockys !

Léa : Je m'appelle Léa Sutcliff, ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi Lorina fait des choses bizarre, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. !

Sofia : Moi je m'appelle Sofia Imijo je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance !

Azel : Moi c'est Azel Takumi, je suis aussi honorée de faire votre connaissance !

Annie : Je suis Annie Takumi, prenez tous soins de moi s'il vous plaît.

Professeur : Bien, commençons le cour.

Nos bras-cassée préféré ne comprenez rien au cours puisque ce sont des cours de lycéen( et encore ! ) et elles sont collégiennes, alors elles décidèrent de faire autre chose.

Lorina : Tu me tiens je te tiens par la barbichette, la première qui rira aura une tapette.

Les fillettes restèrent droite jusqu'à que Azel fit rire Lorina, alors le reste des bras-cassée giflèrent Lorina, le prof interpellé par le bruit se tourna avec toute la Night Class.

Professeur : Que ce passe t-il derrière, tiens ,vous venez d'arriver et vous dérangez déjà le cour ?!

Léa : Eh ben rien Monsieur. Dit Léa pendant que les autres essayer de s'empêcher de rire

Puis le jeu continua jusqu'à que tout le monde se fasse gifler, puis elles trouvèrent un autre jeu.

Léa/Lorina/Annie/Azel/Sofia : 118, 218 ! 118, 218 ! chantèrent les filles en levant leurs bras discrètement de haut en bas.

Le prof se tourna et les filles faisaient semblant d'écrire.

Léa/Annie/Lorina/Azel/Sofia : Cha-cha-cha Cha-Charlotte, Cha-cha-cha Cha-Charlotte,  
Cha-cha-cha Cha-Charlotte aux Fraises! chantèrent les même filles en se dandinant sur leur chaise ( ndt : ahh que de souvenir d'enfance ).

Le professeur se tourna et cria : Vous cinq vous restez ici après les cours !  
Léa : Et merde...

Professeur :Vous avez dit quelque chose !?

Léa : Non rien !

Les filles trouvèrent le professeur chiant alors elles trouvèrent un autre jeu...

Tactique n°1 pour faire chier un prof.

Lorina : Monsieur !

Professeur : Oui ?

Lorina : Je peux aller au toilette ?

Professeur : Non le cours se termine bientôt.

Lorina : Monsieur !

Professeur : Quoi encore ?

Lorina : Je peux aller au toilette ?

Professeur : Non je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Lorina : Monsieur !

Professeur :...

Lorina : Monsieur ! Monsieur !Monsieur !Monsieur !Monsieur !Monsieur !

Professeur : QUOI !?

Lorina : Non rien.

Tactique n°2 pour faire chier un prof.

Léa : Monsieur !

Professeur : Oui ?

Léa/Annie/Lorina/Azel/Sofia : * chantent * Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire, Monsieur, Joyeux Anniversaire !

Shiki : Est-ce vraiment son anniversaire...?

Professeur : Euh non...

Tactique n°3 pour faire chier un prof.

Léa/Annie/Lorina/Azel/Sofia : * fixe le professeur *

Professeur : * les regardes puis se retourne *

Léa/Annie/Lorina/Azel/Sofia : * fixe le professeur *

Professeur : * les re-regarde puis se retourne *

Léa/Annie/Lorina/Azel/Sofia : * fixe le professeur *

Professeur : Que voulez vous cette fois, est-ce encore mon anniversaire ou vous voulez allez au toilette.

Annie gifle Azel : AH AH AH ! T'a perdu !

Azel tombe par terre puis Léa donna un gros coup de pied a Annie qui tomba aussi par terre.

Léa : Hé hé ta arrêté !

Sofia poussa Léa et Lorina donna un coup de poing à Sofia en criant :

- BAGARRE GÉNÉRALE !

Les filles se battait comme des lionnes enragés jusqu'à ce que le professeur cri :

Professeur : Que quelqu'un les arrête !

Soudain, Aido se leva et les glaça sur place.

Aido : Comme ça c'est régler !

Professeur : Ichijo-san pouvez vous amenez ces filles au bureau du directeur =_=''

Takuma : Oui monsieur ^^ ! Mais il faudrait les décongeler...

Kain : Je m'en occupe.

Kain les décongela avec son feu, résultat, elles étaient toute trempé.

Lorina : Ouin ! Je suis toute mouillé ! TT^TT

Léa : La ferme ! Nous sommes toute trempé t'es pas la seule !

Professeur : Ichijo-san va vous accompagnez au bureau du directeur !

P.D.V Sofia :

Hallelujah ! Takuma-sama va m'accompagnez au bureau du directeur kyaaaah / ! Je peux mourir en paix !

Pas de P.D.V

Les bras-cassée et Takuma marchaient dans le couloir en direction du bureau du directeur, super...

Takuma : Ah ! Je suis désolé je me suis même pas présenté, Je m'appelle Takuma Ichijo je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Sofia : De même !

Takuma : Je dois vous remercier pour nous avoir divertis pendant le cour car je dois vous avouez que ce n'est pas l'un des plus intéressant.

Léa : Y a pas de quoi !

Ils continuèrent leurs marche vers le bureau du directeur en discutant de tout et de rien. Ce fut leur premier ami vampire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arrivée au bureau du directeur, Takuma retourna en classe. Sofia toqua au bureau du directeur et nous entrons toute en ligne.

Directeur : Que me vaux le plaisir de vous voir mes filles adorées !

Sofia : Eh bien... Papa... / se met a pleurer / Le professeur nous a dit d'aller à votre bureau car on ne comprenait pas le cours !

Lorina/Azel/Léa/Annie/ : O.O

Directeur : Comment ?! / se lève de son bureau/ Il va voir à quel bois je chauffe ! / se dirige vers la sortie/

Sofia l'attrapa par la manche : Tu n'a pas à nous protéger, papa...

Le directeur prit Sofia dans ses bras.

Directeur : Ma fille TT ^ TT

Pendant que le directeur pleurai dans les bras de Sofia, celle-ci sourit diaboliquement.

Lorina/Azel/Léa/Annie/ : -_- ''

Après cette scène diaboliquement émouvante, nos héroïnes sortirent toute de la pièce.

Azel : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Léa : Chez pas.

Annie : Eh on va à la bibliothèque ?

Azel : Non sa me dit rien...

Annie : Vous avez qu'a retournez en cours : ) !

Léa : Tiens pourquoi on ne se promène pas dehors ? Et toi Annie tu peux aller à la bibliothèque ?

Sofia : Moi je veux bien accompagner Annie !

Annie : Ok, on se retrouve ici à disons... minuit ?

Léa : Ça marche !

P.D.V Annie et Sofia :

Enfin arrivez à la bibliothèque, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers une étagère près de la fenêtre et discutèrent :

Sofia : Au faite, pourquoi tu voulais allez à la bibliothèque ?

Annie : Tu savais qu'il y avait des livres dans une bibliothèque. Et que des livres ça se lit...

Sofia : Je te connais depuis bien longtemps Annie, et je ne t'ai jamais vu aller dans une bibliothèque et si tu viens ici c'est pour une raison plus profonde que celle que tu m'a donner.

Annie : Très perspicace... Je suis venu chercher un livre sur un appareil photo magique ou des voyage dans un autre monde.

Sofia : En clair tu viens chercher un moyen de retourner dans notre monde.

Annie avec un sourire en coin : Je n'ai rien dit...

Sofia : Mais tu l'a pensé très fort.

Annie : Tu sais que j'étais assez contente que tu vienne car d'habitude tu pose pas trop de question.

Sofia :

Les filles se dirigèrent vers un rayon où il y avait des livres anciens, elles scrutèrent le rayon dans le but de trouver le moyen de retourner chez elles ( bien que Sofia voulait resté un peu pour Takuma ). Sofia regardait quelque livres à sa hauteur quand elle leva la tête et aperçu une sorte de carnet de note noir dissimulé entre deux livres. La presque rousse se mit sur la pointe des pied car le carnet était assez haut dans l'étagère voyant qu'il restait quelque centimètre avant de l'atteindre elle commença a sauter. En entendant les bruits d'atterrissage de Sofia, Annie se tourna vers celle-ci et la regarda d'un regard qui voulait dire « tu fais quoi là ? ». Sofia continuait de sauter en ignorant le regard interrogatif d'Annie. Au bout d'un dernier saut, elle s'agrippa à l'étagère qui fit que son corps pendait le long de celle-ci à quelque centimètre du sol. L'étagère bascula sous son poids.

Annie : Attention !

Sofia : WAAH !

P.D.V Azel, Léa et Lorina :

Nos trois autres compère était dehors, posé contre l'un des murs du bâtiment.

Azel : Je me fais chier...

Léa : On se fait chier...

Lorina : Nous nous faisons chier...

Léa : Bon on arrête avec la conjugaison parce que c'est chiant !

Azel : On s'ennuie tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?!

Lorina : on aurai du aller à la bibliothèque.

Léa : Venez, on va faire un tour !

Azel/Lorina : OK

Les filles se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsqu'une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnu les interpella :

? : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Léa : Tiens, une impression de déjà vu...

L'inconnue pas si mystérieuse se montra et se révéla être Yuki qui faisait une ronde.

Yuki : Vous devriez être en cours en ce moment !

Azel : Désolé de te décevoir mais on s'est fait exclure de cours...

Yuki : Dans la Night Class personne ne sais jamais fait exclure de cours... Qu'avez vous faits ?

Léa : Disons qu'on a un peu joué avec les nerfs du prof...

Yuki : Mais, normalement vous êtes trois à être aristocrates et deux sangs-purs alors je vois pas du tout comment vous avez fait pour vous êtes fait exclure à part si vous avez était arrogantes.

Azel : Non mais je rêve où elles a dit qu'on est arrogantes ?!

Yuki : Non, non mais les vampires de cette école sont toujours bien élevez...

Léa : Maintenant on est mal élevée ?!

Yuki : Non je_

BOUM !

Azel : C'était quoi ça ?

Léa : Qu'est ce que tu as fait Lorina ?

Lorina : Mais j'ai rien fait !

Yuki : Je vais aller voir !

Léa : Mais attend nous !

Les quatre jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit qui semblait être la bibliothèque... Et virent une scène assez surprenante...

Azel : ANNIE, QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIT A ZERO ?!

Et voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît car je suis assez sadique et j'hésiterai pas à coupé pendant ces moment là !

Azel : On a toujours su que t'était sadique, la preuve que fait Annie avec Zero ?!

Annie : Tu dis ça comme si je l'embrassai...

Lorina : Imaginez un peu Zero embrassant Annie... Sa me donne des frissons !

Sofia : Moi aussi, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait avec Zero et les lecteurs doivent se dirent « On peut savoir ce que fait Zero ici ? ».

Azel :Oui mais bon...

Léa : Enfin bref ! Sa fait du suspens !

Yuki : Oui c'est très plaisant :) !

Sofia/Lorina/Léa/Azel/Annie : Qu'est que tu fais là toi...?

Yuki : Nous sommes des personnages de cette fan-fiction alors nous avons des droits !

Léa : Comment ça «nous » ?

Zero : C'est quoi cette histoire d'embrasser cette fille sangsue !?

Annie : Cette fille à un nom et chuis pas une sangsue espèce de...

Azel : Annie je te permet pas de l'insulté !

Yuki : Attendez... Annie a embrassé Zero ?

Zero/Annie/Azel: NON MAIS CA VA PAS !

Léa : En plus ta rien à dire parce que dans quelque temps tu va rouler des pelles à Kaname.

Yuki : Hein O/O ?!

Sofia : Ah la la je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou journée, à bientôt dans un nouveau chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous revoilà pour le troisième chapitre et désolé pour le gros retard ! Eh les gens je crois que je suis pire que stupide car j'ai fait une faute dans le titre de la fiction, J'AI OUBLIER LE I DANS KNIGHT. Et comme je n'ai pas eu de vos avis je ne sais pas quelle style de dialogue choisir, même si j'ai déjà fait mon choix !

Et aussi j'ai une petite surprise pour Aria, celle qui ma fait la toute première review.

Bref commençons !

_ANNIE, QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS A ZERO ?! Cria Azel

Azel venait de découvrir avec effroi la scène qui se tenait devant elle, Zero était au dessus d'Annie et celle-ci tenait de ces deux bras une étagère renversé sur le dos de Zero qui était logés entre les bras d'Annie. Compliqué hein ? En gros l'une était en dessous de l'autre et leurs visage était à 5 cm. Et il y avait aussi Sofia dans un coin de la pièce avec un carnet dans les mains.

_ T-tu, commença Azel, vous ?!

_ Au lieu de bégayer tu peux pas nous aidé ? Fit Annie d'un ton las. C'est pas très confortable...

Azel et Lorina s'approchèrent et soulevèrent l'étagère sans un effort, elles sont forte pour des naines, et les personnes qui étaient en dessous s'empressèrent de se barrer. Léa, quand à elle, aida Sofia a se relever.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Demanda Léa avec un air étonné.

_Et bien... la biblothèque à commencer à trembler et tout est tombée ^^'' ! justifia Sofia

_ Moi j'étais là et ça ne c'est pas du tout passé comme ça. dit Zero en soupirant.

_Les filles ! Vous exagérez quand même à renversé la placard comme ça ! dit Yuki en fronçant les sourcils.

_C'est pas un placard c'est une biblothèque... essaya de corriger Annie en levant l'index.

_Peut importe !

_ Eh mais nous on a rien fait ! rajoutai Lorina, Léa et Azel.

Les deux chargés de discipline s'en allèrent après leur avoir ordonner de ranger. Les filles discutaient en même que elles rangeaient.

_A votre avis, ils fauent mêttre les livre par ordres alphabétiques ? demanda Sofia

_Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, commença Annie un peu énervé, au pire on s'en fout ils nous ont dient de ranger mais ils ne nous ont pas dit comment. termina Annie avec un sourire diabolique.

_En tout cas il y'en a une qui se donne à fond.

_Ben maintenant Azel écoute les ordres de Yuuki et Zero ?

_Pas Yuuki s'teu plaît, que Zero.

_Tss... Au fait Sofia. dit Léa avec un sourire en coin.

_Hm ?

_C'est quoi le truc dans tes mains ?

_Ah ça, c'est...

_C'est là que sont caché ses fantasmes les plus cochons sur Takuma. Fis Lorina qui n'avait pas parler depuis le début avec un sourire pire que pervers.

_C'EST VRAI ?! dirent en choeur Léa, Azel et Annie.

_ MAIS NAN C'EST FAUX ! fis Sofia avec le visage rouge pivoine. Ben dis donc je la croyais pas comme ça.

_ Beh c'est quoi alors ? dit Léa un petit peu déçu que ce soit pas ça.

_ Je sais pas je l'ai trouver.

_ Ben ouvre et lis le à voix haute stp ( Faites que ce soit des secrets très conprométant de Kaname. ). Dis Azel avec une petite lueur d'espoir.

_ Alors, elle se racla la gorge et commença à lire, " Il était une fois...

_ ATTEND, ATTEND, ATTEND C'EST UN CONTE ?! dis Azel un peut étonée

_ Ouais en dirait, elle se re-racla la gorge et continua sans être interromput cette fois, " ... cinq princesses dont les royaumes étaient en dangers. Au court d'un temps, elles s'allièrent toutes les cinq pour trouver un moyen de sauver leur royaume. Elles se decidèrent d'aller voir une voyante pour lui demandé des conseils. Et celle-ci leurs conseilla : Vous devriez prendre cette pierre et scellez les forces maléfiques qui règne sur vos royaumes à l'aide de princes d'autres monde. Vous voyagez grâce à la pierre. Une fois cela fait vous pourriez repartir dans vos royaumes respectives. Oh j'omais deux détails, les royaumes doient être scéllé avec un baiser, vous devriez leurs fairent toute en MEME TEMPS et vous trouverez vos prince à une nuit de pleine l'une à minuit. " Voilà c'est tout ce qui il y a.

_ Mais ça ne finit pas comme ça, sinon c'est pourri ! dis Azel

_ Ben c'est pourri alors ! Rajouta Sofia

_ Laisse moi voir ça. dit Annie

Sofia lui tendit le carnet et Annie le prit ( logique ). Elle était en train de relire une fois de plus le texte. Puis elle rajouta.

_ Vous trouvez pas que ça ressemble un peu à nous ?

_ ?

_ Ben si vous étudiez le texte on peut dire que enfin princesse je dirai pas trop ( sauf pour moi ) mais cinq filles, autre monde et nous cinq filles aussi et autre monde aussi... ça se ressemble.

_ Ouais mais là dedans il y a une pierre et nous c'étais un appareil photo, là dedans il y a une voyante nous il y a eu carrément personne. En plus tu va pas me dire que tu croie à ces bétises quand même. Dit Léa avec un regard serieux enfin si elle peut l'être.

_ Je constate c'est tout, et peut-être que la voyante n'est pas une personne mais le carnet puisqu'il nous explique ce qu'il faut faire mais pas la suite. répliqua séchement Annie.

La tension était entrain de monté et les autres l'avait bien remarqué mais elle retomba en mode chute libre grâce à une intervention de Lorina :

_ Mais attendez, il y a marqué nuit de pleine lune mais à minuit c'est le matin !

_ Lorina... ne me dit surtout pas que c'est tout ce que tu as retenu du texte ou mon pied se retrouvera dans ton arrière-train..

_ Ben c'est tout ce que j'ai re-

_ CHUT ! y a qeulqu'un qui vient par ici tous à l'abri.

Des bruit de pas se rapprochaient dangeureseument. Alors elles se cachèrent toute dans une armoire vide ( on se demande ce que ça fout la ), nos bras-cassé étaient collée-serrer à l'interieur. Elles chuchotèrent.

_Purée j'ai des cheveux dans la bouche! dis une voix non-identifié

_ Bouge tes fesses de mon visage ! dis apparament Azel

_ La lumière, la lumière... je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui cherche une lumière dans un placard... oh un coussin !

_ Me touche pas là ! Cria Léa en chuchotant, oui on peut crier en chuchotant en même temps j'ai essayé.

_ C'est qui la mongolle qui est debout alors que mon je suis en boule avec des pieds qui pu devant moi !? se plaigna Sofia en essayent de se boucher le nez.

_ de 1 : Je suis pas une mongolle. de 2 : Je me met debout si je veux. et de 3 ; C'EST QUI QUI A DES PIEDS QUI PUES ?! cria Annie elle aussi en chuchotant.

_ Attendez les filles, commença Azel, moi je suis là, Sofia à parlé, Lorina aussi , Léa également et Annie aussi, alors c'est qui qui a des cheveux dans la bouche.

Gros blanc dans le placard, en attendans allons de l'autre côté de l'armoire.

_ Kaname, que pense tu des petites nouvelles ?

_ Je ne sais pas, elles sont toute différente les une des autres. Une peut être calme et polie et l'autre ne tiens pas en place et est impolie, une autre peut être lucide et l'autre complétement folle, comme une autre peut être intelligente et l'autre stupide ( on ne sait pas qui il vise ).

_ Alors de chacune d'elle. sugerra Takuma avec son sourire habituel.

_ Une, Azel je crois, n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier et est complexer par sa petite taille, je ne pense rien d'elle en particulier sauf que je ne dois jamais rester seul avec elle si elle possède une arme. La plus grande, je n'ai pas d'avis sur elle a part quelle sait très bien comment manipuler les personnes. La fille au forme généreuse, à l'air de tenir une rivalité avec la grande, j'ai également aucun avis. La petite blonde elle ( serai-ce un NO COMMENT )... est simplement stupide ( une imbécile heureuse quoi ). Et la dernière elle n'a pas l'air d'être indifférante par a rapport à toi ( mais ducon fallait pas le dire ! ), entre temps Takuma rougis légerement à cette remarque, Kaname continua, et toi non plus ( peut-être que si en faites désolé de t'avoir traité de ducon. Faut pas il l'est vraiment. La ferme Azel reste dans ton placard. ). Ils continuer leur discussion fort interresante ( ou pas ) quand un bruit étrange les arrêta :

_ KYAAAH !

Tiens, tiens mais... l'armoire parle ?

Oui sa fait quelque temps que j'ai appris et...

Non enfaites ta gueule le placard, je disais donc : tiens, tiens, mais que font six jeunes fille étalé par terre comme de la crème sur du chorizo ( ceux qui ont un esprit tordu comprendront ). Une se releva couru comme un dératé avant de se re-étaler par terre. Azel se releva à son tour pour montrer du doigt celle qui avait essayer de se barrer.

_ C'est qui... ELLE !?

_ Moi ? bah je suis celle qui a commenté en premier cette fiction, je m'appelle Aria ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais là...?

_ Auteur... ( ndt :oups ) JE TE SOMME D'APPARAITRE ! Cria Azel

J'apparu derrière elle et la corrigea.

_ Je ne suis pas auteur très chère, je suis Lover-Hearts pour vous servir !

_ Arrête ton baratin de Once Upon a Time, et dis moi c'est qui ça ?!

_ Quel rabat-joie, et bien c'est une surprise que je fais à vous et à ma 1ère reviewveuse, je la ferai aussi à ma 10ème, 15ème , 30ème, 50ème, 100ème, 500ème, et même 1000ème si je suis chanceuse.

_ Tu crois que les gens vont mettre une review pour cette stupide fiction ?

_ J'ai le droit de rêver et tu es dans cette stupide fiction alors la ferme.

Je disparu, bon Aria si tu me lis en ce moment je vais prendre le contrôle de Kaname. Apparament tu l'aime bien alors voilà :

Aria de se tenta de se relever mais n'y arrivais pas, elle s'était blessé au genou. C'est alors que Kaname s'avança vers elle et lui tendis la main avec un sourire doux et dis :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Euh o-oui ! répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait naturel et les joues rouge cramoisie.

Elle lui attrapa la main et lui la tira vers le en forçant un petit trop fort car elle se trouva collé contre son torse. Le sang pur enroula ses bras autour d'Aria et ce fut finit en un petit calin tout mignon.

Derrière eux ( les figurants ) il y avait 5 cinq gogolles à la machoire décroché et les yeux sortant presque de leur orbites, il y avait un autre figurant ( plutôt beau ) qui regardait la scène les yeux écarquillés. C'est sûr que qu'en tu vois ton meilleur pote aussi froid qu'un glaçon serrer une inconnue dans ses bras , ça fait bizarre.

Aria n'avait plus les joues rouges maintenant c'était son visage qui était rouge vive. Ce moment était agréable pour elle, c'est pas tout les jours où tu te retrouve dans les bras de Kaname ! Malgrès ça elle releva la tête pour dire :

_Ka-Kaname-sama, vous ne pouvez pas, enfin si mais vous avez Yuuki et- elle fut coupé par un doigt sur sa bouche

_ Chuut, ne dit rien. lui dit-il

Elle garda le silence puis le vampire prit le visage d'Aria dans ses mains et le rapprocha du siens jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent d'un baiser passionné, un peu trop passioné pour les plus jeune de la salle. Et la s'en fut trop pour Azel, elle fonça sur eux pour attraper Aria et la jeté dans le placard, sympa.

_Mais Azel ça va pas dans ta petite tête de fada de Zero ou quoi ?! demanda Léa

_ Il fallait que j'arrête ça, sinon elle serait morte de la Kanape aigu !

_ Même ! On jete pas les gens dans les placards !

Léa se dirigea vers l'armoire pour l'ouvrir mais il n'y avait personne dedans, Aria avait disparu... ( ndt : Et là la musique des experts Miami )

Soudain un flash apparut au beau millieu de la salle. Et tout le monde oublièrent se qui c'est passé.

_ Beuh les filles qu'est ce qu'on fout dehors, on n'était pas dans l'armoire normalement ?

_ Beuh si, vas-y c'est chiant de ranger on se barre.

_ Ouais.

Sur ce elles partirent toute de la bibliothèque ne laissant pas le temps ni a Kaname ni à Takuma de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

Les filles se dirigeait vers leur chambre respectif. Une fois là bas elles se changèrent, et se couchèrent mais avant elles eurent une petite discussion.

_En faite Annie, c'est quand la pleine lune ? demanda Léa

_ Je vois que tu croie finalement à l'histoire, c'est trois jour après la saint-valentin qui est demain/aujourd'hui. Le lendemain/jour du bal.

_Ah... merci.

Elles tombèrent toute dans les bras de Morphée...

Le lendemain/ plus tard :

Après leur sommeil bien mérité, les filles se réveillèrent toute à midi. Elles s'habillèrent puis allèrent chez le directeur pour voler un peu de bouffe. Elles s'en profitèrent pour prendre les ingrédients nécéssaire pour faire des chocolats parce que aujourd'hui c'est la saint-valentin ou saint-chocolatle ou s'en balle. Ensuite, elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour faire leurs poiso- euh chocolats.

_Capitaine de la 1ère division êtes-vous prêt ? demanda la capitaine du commando j'ai nommé Sofia.

_Chef, oui chef ! répondit le captaine Léa

_Capitaine de la 2ème division êtes-vous prêt ? redemanda captaine Sofia

_Chef, oui chef ! Répondit à son tout le Captain Azel.

_ Bien, nous pouvons alors commençer l'opération " Des chocalats presque parfait " , captaine Léa, vous et votre vice-captaine allaient faire fondre le chocolat au lait !

_Bien chef ! répondit captaine Léa.

_Et vous captaine Azel vous votre équipière fera du caramel ( très ) dur !

_Bien chef ! répondit aussitôt captaine Azel

Les pitits capitaines partirent " cuisiner " pendant que le Boss allait s'occuper des " autres " ingrédients. La Boss sortit dehors histoire de prendre du gravier, des branches, des marrons, des chataignes ! Elle revint en cuisine, et les autres capitaines et leurs acolytes avaient fini la tâche qu'elle leur avait confié, elle leurs souria tendrement et mis les " autres " ingrediens sur le plan de travail.

_ Ca va être leur fête !

A suivre...

Alors comment était-il le chapitre ( un peu court certes ) je veux savoir ! Et ah oui pour la surprise, les personnes qui auront mis le 10ème, 15ème , 30ème, 50ème, 100ème, 500ème, et même 1000ème si je suis chanceuse, veuillez s'il vous plaît préciser votre vampire ou humain ou hunter préféré.

REVIEWS ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs, je suis hyper contente de vos reviews ça me donne envie de dansé la macarena ! Bon j'arrête. Je suis vraiment contente que l'idée que les lecteurs apparaissent dans la fiction plaise puisque je flippais que vous trouveriez ça "nul". Maintenant les réponse au reviews :

Tueeeeeeeeee : Sublimisime ?! VIENS DANS MES BRAS ! Merci ! * se racle la gorge * Je suis contente que t'aime. Et c'est sûr que mes OCs ne sont pas Mary-Sue, surtout une certaine fan de mascotte ( ne vise absolument personne )!

amuto67100 : Pas mal ?! C'est tout ?! Non je rigole, j'ai vue que tu fais des fics, tu es plus expérimenté alors je suis contente ( je me répète mais c'est pas grave ! ) ! Je vois qu'on a le même avis sur Kanap-me ( Kaname pour ne pas me faire tuer par ses fans ). Ben dans ma fics Kaname sera un psychopathe manipulateur MOUAHAHAHAH ! je rigole, il sera comme il est, peut être un peu plus cool. Pour ta théorie, je vais pas te dire si tu as raison pour Azel, pour la fille dont tu te rappelle plus le nom non plus même si ça se voit. Merci pour le trailer de cette épisode ! Ta review m'a fait rire. Et... tu aura une récompense ! Parce que je suis gentille !

yuri : J'ai aussi pensé à mettre les reviews 118 et 218 ( référence au chapitre 2 ) !

Voiciiiiiiii la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

Chapitre 4 : Les paumées vs Slender !

- Alors ! Mettre le chocolat fondu dans un saladier ! Cria le Boss ( Sofia )

- Fait ! Répondit le larbi- Capitaine de la 1ère division.

- Incorporez le praliné, et le caramel !

- Attends... Fait ! S'écria le capitaine de la 2ème division.

- Mettre le mélange terre/pisse/farine dans le saladier !

- Fait !

La cuisine était devenu un champs de bataille, Taz était passé par là. Des cuillères en bois traînaient par terre, il y avait une marre de chocolat et il y avait aussi un corps qui traînait ( celui de Lorina ). Sofia était en train de commandé ses troupes, Annie avait mis des gants et était en train de mettre les premiers chocolats dans le four ( a quoi sert les gants ? Il y a de la pisse dans les autres ingredient...). Azel tentait de réveillé Lorina qui comatait après avoir été assommé par Léa. Cette dernière était en train de faire les autres chocolats avec du graviers et des châtaignes. Sofia cria :

- Maintenant que les chocolats spéciaux sont fait, on fait les chocolats fait... par amour !

- OK ! s'enjoua Azel en abandonnant le corps de Lorina.

Pendant que Sofia et Azel préparait leurs chocolats, Léa et Annie avaient jeté de l'eau froide sur Lorina, qui s'était réveillé en sursaut.

- LE DALAI-LAMA ?!

Gros blanc dans la cuisine. Qui fut coupée par le bruit de l'impact du verre de Léa sur le sol. Les filles reprirent leurs activités et les finirent à 14h. Elles étaient adossés au mur de l'académie Cross, mais un bruit les invitèrent à fuir :

- MA CUISIIIIIIIINNNNNE ! s'était le directeur Cross qui avait crié ( vous vous en doutiez ), car les bras-cassés avaient "malencontreusement " oublié de ranger la cuisine.

Nos amies coururent jusqu'au pavillon de la Lune pour se caché dans leur chambre. Au détour d'un couloir, elles aperçurent une ombre au bout du couloir. Et là, ce fut la révélation.

- C'est...C'est... commença Annie.

- C'EST SLENDERMAN ! crièrent les filles en même temps.

Demi-tour pour elles, elles coururent en sens-inverse pour échapper à l'ombre qui se mirent à leurs courir après. Ce fut vite une course poursuite dans les couloirs du pavillon de la Lune. Comme les jeunes filles criaient, on est sûr que la moitié du dortoir est réveillé. Et vous savez, chers lecteurs, comme les bras-cassés sont chanceuses , elles tombèrent dans un cul de sac. Ce fut l'heure des adieux :

- Les filles, je suis heureuse de vous avoir connue. Et enfaîte Azel c'est moi qui ai coupé la tête de ta peluche Zero. Fit Annie les larmes au yeux.

- QUOI ?! Non mais t'es pas sérieuse ?! T'es horrible ! Ben c'est qui ai cassé tes portes-clés Natsume et Fuuto ( Brothers Conflict )!

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Les filles ce n'est pas la peine... Slender Man va s'en occupé... Fit Lorina qui pour une fois ne fait pas la conne.

- Moi je dis qu'on a passé de bon moment ensemble. Bisous à Papa, Maman, Nicolas ( son grand frère ), Marina ( sa grande-sœur ) et Chico ( son chien). Dit Léa d'une voix plutôt calme pour la situation.

- Alors moi...

Sofia n'eu pas le temps de terminé car Slenderman l'avait tué et ce fut le tour des autres filles. Leurs cadavre était sur le sol. Et Slenderman sourit diaboliquement avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du Pavillon de la Lune.

DEATH FIC !

...

...

Ou pas.

Ce n'était pas Slender qui les poursuivait depuis tout à l'heure mais Aido. Il avait gelé la bouche des filles car il en avait marre de les entendre crié. Il parla :

- Non mais ça va pas de crié comme ça, c'est dérangeant pour nos oreilles !

Les filles lui lancèrent un regard qui veut dire qu'est-ce-que-tu-veux-toiiiii-!-? et il continua.

- On m'a désigné pour vous expliquez comment ce passe la Saint-Chocolatle...

Lorina tapa sa tête contre le mur, elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'a ce que la glace se pètent un petit peu, les autres captèrent le truc et commencèrent à faire pareille. 1 minute après, leurs bouche étaient libérée ! Délivré ! Bon j'arrête... N'empêche, elles devaient pas avoir l'air de grosse mongole à se taper la tête contre le mur même si ça change pas de d'habitude ( je sais je suis cruelle comme auteur ) ! Annie parla :

- On sait déjà le truc, t'inquiète pas le playboy de mes deux ! fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ah c'est bien alo- COMMENT ?!

- Parle moins fort ! Et comment ose-tu haussé le ton contre une Sang-Pur comme moi ! dit-elle avec un rictus encore plus grand.

- Tu es peut-être une sang-pur mais je ne te considère pas comme-t-elle ! Pour moi tu n'arrive pas à la cheville de Kaname-sama ! Et...

- STOP, stop, stop... Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais la nuit avec Kaname alors shut up !

- QUOI ?!

- Je le savais ! fit Azel qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la confrontation entre Aido et Annie.

- YAOI ! S'écria Léa qui n'avait elle aussi pas parlé.

- Chuuuuut bordel, on avait dit de se taire ! ALORS LA FERME ! S'énerva Sofia.

1h plus tard :

L'ennui est le pire ennemi des paumées. Elles lui faisaient face. Après l'énervement de Sofia, tout le monde s'étaient tus et étaient rentré. Et là elles s'ennuyaient ferme.

- J'ai une idée !

- Non Lorina, on va pas sauté de la fenêtre pour voir si les vampires savent volés... répondit Annie, Léa, et Sofia en choeur.

- Moi j'en ai une !

- Non Azel, on va pas t'aidé à violé Zero... répondit encore Annie, Léa, et Sofia en choeur.

- Nan c'est pas ça, même si ça aurait été bien, comme on n'a rien a faire on a qu'a distribué les chocolats !

- Ah ouais ! Je les avais oublier !

- Alors, on va se faufilé chacune dans une chambre et posé les chocolats ! Moi je m'occupe de donner celle à Aido.

- Moi je viens avec toi pour donné celle à Kain. fis Lorina

- Moi je m'occupe de celle de Ruka. se désigna Léa

- Alors moi je...

- Non ! Toi tu vas donné les chocolats de Kanape ! S'écria Azel

- Hein ?! Pourquoi MOI ?!

- C'est TA punition parce que TU as décapité ma peluche Zero !

- Et toi tu as cassé MES portes-clés alors TU n'a absolument rien à dire !

- Aime-tu Natsume et Fuuto au même point que moi j'aime Zero ?!

- Nan.

- ALORS TU LE FAIS !

- Ok c'est bon j'le fais, je suis pas une tapette moi j'ai pas peur !

Annie mit les habits prévue pour cette effet et sortis de la chambre en claquant la porte pour montrer son énervement.

PDV Annie :

Je sortis de la chambre après avoir enfilé des habits à Yuki qu'on lui avait " emprunté ". Car nous sommes plus intelligente qu'il y en a l'air, Sofia nous a expliqué que Kaname a sut quand Aido est rentré dans sa chambre dans la saison 2 alors j'ai enfilé un bonnet, des vêtements et des chaussures à Yuki pour couvrir ma présence, odeur et tout ça. Je marchais dans les couloirs et me trouva face à la porte de la chambre de Kaname. Je déglutis puis posa ma main sur la poignée en tremblant légèrement, je la tenu fermement et ouvris doucement la porte pour trouver un Kaname endormis sur un canapé. Je déglutis encore une fois et referma la porte tout aussi doucement que quand je l'ai ouverte. J'avança à pas de loup, contourna le canapé où se trouvai Kanapé ( hé hé ) et posa les chocolats sur son bureau.

Je me mis à regardé la chambre. Elle était grande, luxueuse, il le faut pour un vampire de son rang pff bande d'inculte ( je dis ça parce que je suis du même rang et je partage ma chambre avec quatre autre mongoles. ) ! Je m'emporte. Mon regard se stoppa sur le sang-pur, plus précisément sur son torse qui était un peu visible grâce à sa chemise qui était boutonné qu'à partir de son cœur... En plus c'était pas un torse poilu genre yéti... non c'était un torse sans poil. Je suis bizarre de vérifier les torses des gens comme ça. Et il est musclé... Je me mordis la lèvre pour me remettre les idées en place. Je vais arrêté de reluqué Kaname moi ! Si Azel l'apprends je vais finir en charcuterie ! Je marcha vers la sortis ( toujours à pas de loup ) puis m'arrêta devant la porte. Quelqu'un avait toqué. Et j'entendis Kaname gémir. Il allait se réveiller et je donne pas chère de ma peau si il me trouve dans sa chambre... Je me hâta de trouvé une cachette et me mis... derrière son canapé... je me mis en position fœtus et attendis. La personne frappa encore une fois et fit invité à entré par un " Entrez " digne de quelqu'un qui a pas du tout envie que tu vienne mais accepte parce qu'il est obligé. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Aido, je le sais parce que il pue l'essence de rose. Kaname parla :

"- Pourquoi me dérange-tu si tôt ? grogna presque-t-il.

- C'est pour vous parlez de ces filles, Kaname-sama. répondit-il assez craintif.

- Ont-elles fait quelque chose de dérangeant ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Kaname-sama, ces filles ont été très bruyantes plus tôt et impolies.

- Que veux-tu que cela me fasse, tant qu'elles n'interfèrent pas dans mes plans, ces filles ne sont pas très préoccupante pour moi. Si tu veux t'en débarrassé, je crois que tu es assez intelligent pour le faire seul.

- B-bien, Kaname-sama, je me retire.

Il partit sur ces mots. Puis Kaname rajouta quelque chose quand la porte fut fermé :

"- Je sais que tu es là. Sors. "

Il est schizo ou quoi ? Le gars il parle tous seul en mode " esprit sort de ma tête !"... en dirait un religieux... je pouffa mentalement de rire j'avais envie de dire que c'était un religieux je sais pas pourquoi. Hmm ça me donne faim. A votre avis de quel religion appartient Kaname, pour moi il doit être juif ( ndt : j'ai une amie qui idéalise Kaname et elle est juif, petit clin d'œil a elle. ). Et moi je trouve que c'est nul qu'il y ai pas de vampire noir ou métisse, ça aurait donné un style à la personne... alors maintenant, la couleur de peau de Kain sera noir, Kaname est juif. ( ndt :Cet fiction accueille tout type de peau et de religion ! On est contre le racisme ! Bon arrêtons de parlez de politique ou de je sais pas quoi, parlons paumée et vampire ! ). Le vampire reparla avec un ton plus autoritaire :

"- Sors de là, je sais que tu es là."

Moi aussi je sais que tu es là Kanamouille ! Mais en faîtes... c'est à moi qui parle ou a son pote imaginaire j'ai nommé Gégé le plombier, cousin de Bob le bricoleur.

"- C'est mon dernière avertissement... Quelque ange passa... Tu ne me laisse pas le choix."

Y commence à me faire peur Pedro. L'armoire à côté commença à tremblé puis explosa en envoyant ses éclats de bois bien pointus sur moi, ceci me fit sauté en mode chat. " I believe I can fly... I believe I can touch... s-Ka-name..." J'étais retombé sur Kaname, sur les fesses... sur une zone que j'aurai aimé évité. Mon visage était partagé entre une expression surpris et gênée, imaginez la tronche. Lui était pénard, limite il s'en fout. Alors je fis comme-ci de rien n'étais et ne bougea pas les fesses.

"- Yo Kaname, alors la famille ça va bien ?

-...

- Merde tes parents ils sont morts. Alors ta sœur elle va bien ?

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai une sœur... dit-il d'un ton menaçant et méfiant. Putain il fait encore plus flippé Pedro !

- Euh...ha... Aaha je disais ça au hasard tu t'es grillé tout seul, ET BANG !

- Tu as hésité, tu mens. Comment sais-tu que j'ai une sœur ?

- Arrête de copier mon vieux avec ton Alzheimer. Je l'ai dit au hasard ! Franchement Pedro c'est pas comme si j'avais dit que Yuuki était un sang-pur ! Elle est pas un sang-pur rassure-moi ?!

- Non. Il m'avait répondit tellement rapidement que je l'aurai grillé si je l'avais pas sut. Je voulue en rajouté encore un peu.

- Toi tu mens toi...

- Non.

- Et moi j'aime pas les menteurs. J'AIME-PAS-LES-MENTEURS. J'avais dis ça en appuyant à chaque syllabe sur son torse.

- Je ne me intéresse pas à ce que tu apprécie ou pas. Ce que je veux savoir c'est...

Il se stoppa, je l'interrogea du regard puis me stoppa aussi. Une douce odeur enveloppa mes narines, l'odeur du sang. Cette odeur m'était familière comme-ci je la connaissais, elle me rappelle celle d'Azel...

PDV Azel, Sofia, Léa et Lorina après qu'elles ai donné leurs chocolats au autres vampire :

Le reste des paumées était encore ne train de s'ennuyé, ça faisait un moment qu'elles étaient revenue de leurs distributions de chocolats. Et la même chose que tout à l'heure se fit :

" - J'ai une idée !

- Non Lorina, on va pas sauté de la fenêtre pour voir si les vampires savent volés... répondirent Léa, et Sofia en choeur.

- Moi j'en ai une !

- Non Azel, on va pas t'aidé à te retrouver dans le lit de Zero... répondirent encore Léa, et Sofia en chœur.

- Nan c'est pas ça, même si ça aurait été bien, pourquoi on irait pas dans la Dayclass ?

- J'vois pas ce que on peut foutre dans la Dayclass... fit Léa nonchalante

- Les embêtés *-* !

- C'est pas pour voir Zero plutôt... fit Sofia avec un sourire moqueur.

- N-Non. Répondit Azel rougissant un petit peu.

- Et mon cul c'est du poulet KFC ! fit Léa en rigolant.

- Il doit être délicieux alors... rajouta Lorina avec une voix dangereuse. "

Cette intervention fit un blanc dans la chambre, Léa avait mis les mains sur ses fesses et s'était éloignée de Lorina. Azel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle prit la poignée et l'entrouvrit, elle se retourna et se plaignit :

"- Bon ben vous vous magnez on n'a pas que ça a faire !

- On arrive."

Léa, Sofia et Lorina se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie sauf qu'au moment où Lorina allait sortir Azel la poussa et ferma la porte en la bloquant de son corps, elle fit signe à Léa et cette dernière attrapa une chaise qui traînait par là et la cala de sorte à ce que Lorina ne puisse pas l'ouvrir.

"- Non ! Laissé moi sortir !

- Désolé Lorina, mais on n'a pas envie que tu vienne cette fois. fit Sofia d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi ?! Fit Lorina sur le point de pleurer.

- Parce que la vie c'est pas la fête à la papaye ! Fis Sofia d'un ton sadique et méchant. Cette fille, je savais qu'on fond d'elle s'était une sadique !

- Bon on y go ? demandai Azel

- Yeah, we are go ! cria Léa

- Non Léa... on dit Here we go !

- M'en bat les ovaires ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire."

Les filles coururent vers le bâtiment de cours laissant Lorina seule, abandonné à son propre sort... Ces filles sont cruelles...

Les jeunes filles avaient toqué à la porte de la salle de cours de la Day class ( petite explication : Quand je suis en retard en cours et que je sais plus la salle, mais que je sais où est le couloir je colle mon oreilles contre les portes et j'essaye de reconnaitre la voix du prof ou des élèves quand c'est la bonne je rentre ! ) patientaient qu'on leurs ouvre. Un bref " Entrez !" les invitèrent à... entrer. Les élèves parurent surpris de voir des élèves de la Night Class entré tranquilous pépéroume dans leurs salle de cours.

"- Yo tout le monde comment ça va ? demanda Azel avec un grand sourire

-...

- Eh ! Vous savez pas parlez ?

- Bande de mal élevé ! On ne vous a pas appris à dire bonjour ?! s'énerva Léa, c'est honteux !

- Méprisable ! commenta Sofia

- Pitoyable ! fis Azel

- Inacceptable !

- Exécrable !

- ...

- Venez on s'en va ! C'est trop pourri ici ! fis Azel avec un ton méprisant.

- Ouais, c'est chelou ! rajouta Sofia

- Plan chelou ! Fis Léa avec un sourire en coin "

Elles partirent sans laissé le temps à la Dayclass de placé un mot. Elle discutaient dans les couloirs en direction du Pavillon de la Lune.

"- En fait, pourquoi t'a pas sauté sur Zero ? demanda Sofia.

- Il était pas là...

- C'est pour ça t'a dis que c'étais pourri ?

- Ouais, si y a pas Zero, c'est que c'est pourri !

- Tss, mais attendez les filles ! Sofia s'arrêta de marché et les deux autres firent de même, Azel et Léa s'étaient tourné vers Sofia et la regardait avec incompréhension.

- Quoi ? demandèrent les deux paumées en même temps.

- LES ROBES ! On a oublié les robes ! Cria Sofia.

- Crie pas ! On n'est pas bouché ! Quoi les robes ? grogna Léa.

- Le bal ! On n'a pas de robes pour le bal ! s'expliqua Sofia

- MERDE ! Mais c'est que t'es pas con toi !

- Merci ?

- Alors comment qu'on fait sans robe ? demanda Azel

- On n'a qu'a prié la bonne fée ! cria une voix trop familière au goût de nos amies.

- Non. Pas toi ! Cria Azel. On s'en était débarrassé ! Comment t'a fait pour venir toi ! "

Vous auriez deviné, Lorina était revenu. Pour le plus grand malheur des autres.

"- J'ai prié la bonne fée, et elle est venue ! s'extasia Lorina.

- C'est ça fous toi de ma gueule ! cria Azel

- Mais c'est vraiiiii ! Regarde ! Oh grande fée, viens à moi ! "

Rien ne se passa.

"- C'est ça, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule.

- Non mais...

- Elle ne s'est pas foutue de ta gueule. fit une voix inconnue."

Azel se tourna et se retrouvais devant une fille qui flottait dans les airs.

"- T-T'ES QUI ?! NON D'UNE TAUPE ALBINOS BOITEUSE QUI A SES RÈGLES ! UN FÉE ! s'écria Azel ( parfois elle change le masculin/féminin. ).

- Je suis amuto67100, celle qui va vous aidez pour vos robes, contre un service."

To be continued !

Je suis cruelle je sais ! Mais j'étais pressé de vous mettre ce chapitre alors pour me pardonnez un petit bonus !

Test : Quel personnage des Paumée dans Vampire Knight es-tu ?

Question 1 : Quel es ta couleur préféré :

- Blanc ! ( *) )

- BLACK ! (-_-)

- RAINBOW ! ( 3)

- Rose. ( ^^ )

- Violet ( 0_0 )

- J'en ai pas ! (u_u)

Question 2 : Tu dois choisir une seul paumée, ça sera laquelle ?

- Annie. ( 0_0 )

- MOI ! ( *) )

- AUCUNE ELLES SONT NULS ! ( u_u )

- Eh bien je les aime toutes alors je ne peux pas choisir ! ( ^^)

- ... ( -_- )

- EEEEEEHHHHHHHH MACARENA ! ( 3 )

Question 3 : Une petite mise en scène, Tu marche dans la rue quand soudain tu tombe sur Azel qui est en train de tabasser des mecs, tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais l'aidé ! ( 0_0 )

- Je lui demande d'arrêté, ce n'est pas bien ! ( ^^ )

- Je la regarde, fais mon rire sadique habituelle et va cherché mon souffre douleur car elle m'a donné envie de frapper quelqu'un. ( *) )

- Oh... DES GLACES !

- J'en m'en fous. ( -_- )

- Je fais comme si j'ai rien vus. ( u_u )

Question 4 : L'endroit romantique pour vous :

- Un parc en pleine journé d'été ! ( u_u )

- Dans un cirque ! J'adore le cirque ! (3 )

- A la plage un jour de pleine lune ! ( *) )

- Je ne sais pas je ne pense pas à ça. (^^)

- Dans une chambre ;) ! ( -_- )

- Tant que je suis avec lui ça me va ! ( 0_0 )

Question 5 : Ton personnage préféré de Vampire Knight :

- ZEEEEEEEEEEROOOOO ! ( 0_0 )

- Shiki ! ( *) )

- Kaname ( chut ne disait rien a Azel ! ). ( u_u)

- heu.. moi c'est Takuma... / ( ^^ )

- Je ne sais pas trop... (-_-)

- J'aime personne y a pas de mascottes ! ( 3 )

Question 6 : C'est le carnaval ! Ton deguisement ?

- En princesse ! ( ^^ )

- Certains n'ont pas besoin de se déguisé vue leurs tête ! ( -_- )

- En rien du tout ! J'aime pas les deguisement c'est pour les nuls *évite un sabre*. En chat ! ( 0_0 )

- EN STEAK ! ( 3 )

- Je me deguise en samourai ! Je vais pouvoir découper plein de chose avec mon sabre ! ( *) )

- Je sais pas. Sûrement en animal.

Question 7 : Comment était ce quiz ?

- Très bien je l'ai adoré ! (^^)

- Bon travail l'auteure, c'est quand la suite de la fanfic ! (u_u)

- ...Je ne préfère rien dire... ( *) )

- Moi non plus... (0_0 )

- IL ETAIT UN PETIT NAVIRE, QUI N'AVAIT JA-JA-JAMAIS NAVIGUE QUI N_ Aîe ! ( 3 )

- Tais toi ! Le quiz était bof ! ( -_- )

Maintenant les résultats !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plus de *) ? Ton personnage est Annie !

Tu es Annie ! Comme elle, tu es sadique et psychopate mais tu as très bon fond ! Tu peux être intelligente et marrante ! Si un jour tu vois un pigeon mort ratatiné par une voiture et que tu rigole... Cela voudrait dire que Annie commence à prendre le contrôle sur toi !

Plus de ^^ ? Tu es Sofia !

Tu es une personne so cute ! Gentille et mignonne c'est certain ! Mais derrière ce sourire d'ange peux caché un personne cruelle et effrayante ! C'est pour ça que t'est une paumée, personne n'est normal dans ce groupe !

Plus de 0_0 ? Azel est en toi !

Tu es Azel ! Tu as un caractère... bien à toi ^^ ! Tu as une fierté sans-limite, un adoration sans limite pour ton personnage/acteur/mannequin/etc préféré ! Pour toi, tout est sans limite ! Tu peux paraître timide mais tu es sans gêne ! Ah et tu peux être un tout petit peu violente... un tout petit petit peu très petit peu !

Plus de 3 ! Tu es Lorina...

Tu sourie tout le temps ! Tu as cette particularité a être tellement stupide qu'on z envie de te tuer ! Mais une chose à faire... ne JAMAIS t'énervé ( a par si les gens sont suicidaire ) ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as aussi des qualités, ton côté naîve peut plaire a certain garçon. Ta bienveillance est légendaire ! Tu peux être serieuse dans certaine situation ! Et un petit conseil ce n'est pas parce que Lorina pense à la marijuana ( vous inquietez pas elle ne se drogue pas et ne fûme pas ! ) que tu dois t'y mettre aussi !

Plus de -_- ? Léa est ton alter-égo !

Tu es sexy ! En même temps mature et en même temps pas du tout serieuse ! Tu as un petit côté je m'en foutiste ! Foutre le bordel est ton activité préféré ! Si tu joue à ce test avec un amie et qu'elle est Annie... ne vous étonnez si vous vous disputez ! Parfois tu peux paraître faux-cul mais tu es très gentille !

Plus de u_u ! Tu es... Personne !

Je ne peux pas mettre de détail puisque vous êtes vous !

Alors ? Dîtes-moi qui vous êtes je veux savoir * se roule par terre comme un bébé *! Allez à la prochaine au prochain chapitre ! ( petit mot à part : ne t'inquiète pas amuto67100 ton souhait se réalisera ! )


End file.
